


Dark Elf's Goods: Hellhound Stud

by Esteban_von_Chucha



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Monster Girl, Other, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban_von_Chucha/pseuds/Esteban_von_Chucha
Summary: Second Person BDSM heavy story where dark elves capture you to train and sell as a boy sex slave to horny monstergirls.





	Dark Elf's Goods: Hellhound Stud

Commissioned by a friend from the U.S who loves monstergirl-makes-human-chattel stuff. And I'm nothing if my friends are not happy.

Femdom, dark elf, the works. Monstergirls raid humans for slaves for breeding and labor, and take care in integrating, training and breeding them as sexual pets. Second Person, heterosexual story. Enjoy if you like that stuff. Sorry, not native English speaker, but I try my best.

Your neighborhood pervert provides. -- Esteban Von Chucha

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You are a young human lad who passed his eighteenth summer just barely to sign up for the militia. Your growth spurt seemed delayed in your appearance, which is suspected because of proximity to Mamono Reik the next county over with its feminine energy blooming over the borders. But that's not what matters anymore.

You are on a prisoner wagon to be taken deep into monstergirl, or Mamono territory to be sold as slaves. All of you, youths who were supposed to pass into adulthood are scared to the bones to talk. Your captors, monstergirls with a majority of dark elves, laugh, joke and talk with each other without paying attention to your plight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You were caught unawares outside, when you and your compatriots, similar military orphans, were drilling, merely taking weighted backpacks and were running treks through the forest. The guard captain herself, a large woman who somehow rose through the ranks due to sheer effort of education, watches you disapprovingly.

One day, you are given weapons and told to patrol the forest, young boys with less experience than a woodsman hunting a rabbit. Not a smart idea.

It's one of those days that you just should not get out of bed. Now being reported as "missing in action" is the least of your worries when bolas swing out of the woods and down members of your youth patrol.

Swordbrethren, beaten on their first patrol. Not good. Not good, with several of raw recruits falling unconscious to crossbow bolts, needles sticking to their legs. Out of the forest step thin slender shapes, and all you see is a glint of light missing your arm by inches You scramble for your weapon: too late.

One moment, you were admiring a sparkling waterfall as you all, raw recruits were camping next to it, the next was bolas and darts on your hide. Black-skinned tall women jumped you before you could draw your sword, all silent and fast, aggressive as wolves on a hungry winter. You are rushed!

You kicked one on the shins, and elbowed the other, your hand about to draw steel. Then a fist connects to your forehead as you see stars.

Pain shoots up across your skull, and you feel cold earth on your back, your head throbbing in pain.

Just when you get up... A strange woman with white hair, ebony skin and pointy ears towers above you. She is clad in dark leather armour which somehow has a leather skirt for lower protection-you're sure it won't protect any blow-, with a clear reveal of ivory white panties. Her head is adorned with long, white hair, with a beautiful, sharp face emanating malice with purple, gleaming eyes. She smirks at the others who surrendered and started getting tied up before her deadly gaze, evil glare of purple eyes focus on you. Her hand lashes out when you think she is going to help you up.

*slap*

It hurts as it dawns on you. Before you towers a sinister dark elf, far less gentle and playful than some encounters your peers mentioned.

"Are you going to fight back?" The dark elf's hand explodes on your cheek again. Snarling, you take another swing at her, only to be kicked hard on your stomach twice before she kicks you on the chest.

"WILL YOU?" She repeats, boot grinding on your face. For several seconds you sniffle, and swallow. You *are* tough, but not that tough. Sighing, you shake your head. Her lips curl to a grim smile.

"Good. About time little bitch learned his place. Hands!" She growls. Far too beaten, you let yourself be tied up. But your torment doesn't stop: she goes further, pulls your hands and legs behind you and hogties you harshly, making even her own dark elves flinch and feel sorry for you, from what you can see. Your ankles and wrists are tightly tied and you sob and grunt in pain, thrown to a cart where dark elf women guard your friends who are tied together.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You are led in a cart to parts unknown, afraid for your life, tightly bound. You fear the worst fates, often slavery, worse than death. There are stories of monsters roasting human captives and eating them in horrible feasts, and how they tore the old Ermor Empire and split the world in two, where they live in the west, enslaving and killing humans.

It took hours as you gagged boys, rumbling at the back of the wagon towards a dark fate, were continously teased by the dark elf girls sitting with you, your own predicament being painful because any time some of them tried to untie you, a snarl from your captor would stop them. You start bawling from sheer pain, only to make them sigh in annoyment and eventually gag you.

You are all, without further ado, captured by monstergirls in forests, lead away in binds, and by dark elves of all creatures. Fearful small talk between your friends end in slaps and gaggings. Each minute is a torture as you lose the track of time, the cart rattling to its destination.

You sob and beg one last time when all of you are taken out and dragged to your doom, hearts full of fear. You are tossed to a strange building, set in purple stone, in the deepest part of the forest, guarded by grinning Dark Elf girls. Your heart is full of dread, expecting hellish tortures as you are piled , pulled and tossed into a room...

...

Hours pass...

Half-unconscious moments of fearful waiting, the tension of being blindfolded and gagged is broken by a stern, but soft and reassuring voice, and a hand that finally relaxes your binds, untying the painful knots.

You curl to a corner and cry quietly, until a gentle but firm voice informs you:

"Lift your head." You cry and shake your head, broken of any spine you might have (no shame in that),making her sigh. Next time, her voice is gentle now. Really gentle.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Strong fingers grasp your jaw and turn your face to look at hers, tearing off the blindfold and gag. Your eyes burn from the sudden rush of light, but she keeps her hands on your face.

Another dark elf, it seems, kinder looking than the others. You look up tearfully and she nods approvingly. "Healthy."

She is a softer looking dark elf, though still wearing a dark, frightening attire, but looks at you captured lot like petulant children rather than hateful enemies. You could admire her incredible beauty, but right now you are focused on surviving, and sobbing like the girls you used to mock. Her voice continues, as her hand ruffles your hair.

"You will be treated decently as long as you obey. Now stay still and listen."

Her smirk and sigh gives signal that you are a bit out of danger. Deftly she unties you from your restraints, and gives a hiss of anger seeing your tortured flesh, your limbs aflame from lack of circulation, full of pain. She slams her palm on a table, shouting at the figure behind her.

"What the fuck, Razzan? You had your slave husband run away and you take it out of beating kids?" She retorts angrily, noticing your rope marks. "He could have had gangrene!"

Your captor's name must be Razzan, who is just enjoying a cold glass of beverage, whiskey from the smell of it. Her look at you is an amused satisfaction. Bitch!

"Kids? They are adults! AND That has nothing to do with it, Ina! Humans need restraints, and men in particular! I'm the one supplying the slave market AND exceeding the quot-"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ina snaps angrily, overshadowing the aggressive looking dark elf. "We hunt men out of necessity; we don't torture children, and look what you did to him! What, he showed backbone and hit you back? Means he has fire in him!" Your tearful face is puffy and red, and the rest of the captives are scared to the marrow, huddling like girls they used to mock. "I've got some ethical standards in my line of wo-"

"Again, they are fresh adults, SECOND, yeah, makes him learn his place. Wash the whiny bitch if you care for him so much." Razzan smirks, leaving. "Men are breeders first and cattle second, and you shouldn't care that much for cattle, remember that, Rose dumbass!" The dark elf you heard as "Razzan" leaves quickly, but being the boy you are, you can't help but see her black, round hips sway deliciously, straining every bit of the way to give way to a bit of flesh, even though she was your captor and tormentor.

It's so painful to see such a monster of a lady dressed in the most provocative clothing, with no way to address her nicely. And that arse. Despite your torment, your age still finds a way to stimulate looking at the round, ebon-black, toned bottom straining the evil monster-woman's leather skirt, jiggling with every step of the way..

You hear a loud sigh.

"Cock envying Thorn bitch." Ina comments at her slamming the door shut, and turning to you, her face softens a bit, but maintains her authoritative air, now that you see she is...a slaver. She has a set of manacles on her belt, is as tall and powerful as her sisters, and looks at you like an appraising merchant, albeit with a small amount of pity... "You obviously are traumatized." She looks over your pale, tired face. "Famished too." A loud churning sound from you and your friends' bellies, making her chuckle quietly.

"Hungry?" She smiles slightly. Beaten and kidnapped, dragged for days by monster girl raiders, you all nod tearfully as your stomachs grumble.

This strangely gentle looking dark elf nods, and takes out a large bag and sets of glasses.

"Here." She takes out a pack of hardtack biscuits, and some orange juice. Smiling apologetically, she gives you some, filling it to a very elaborate looking glass which seems to be one of many strange luxury items she has. The place is...exotic at best. Strange restraints, charts for human body, pointing out "pleasure centers" and tomes of strange scripts fill the room. It's full of lewd and crazy devices fit for Dark Elves and what other strange monsters may be living.

"Usually I'd beat you sorry bastards senseless but..." She looks at you lot, sighing. "You aren't monster-murdering Order paladins, are you?" You all shake heads fearfully, eyes teared up. All of you timidly proclaim that you are just orphans recruited to earn a trade and be citizen soldiers. The tender looking "Rose" sighs, her angular, beautiful face showing some pity, especially when one of the most timid youths say they never ever thought of killing a mamono.

"Aww..." She purses and smacks her lips, looking at you.

"Bad luck, huh?"

You nod, earning a tender pat on your head. "Poor buggers..." Honestly, hours after the torture, it just feels good to be pet for once, even for a young military man!

"Well, I suppose..." Her ears twitch, and she sighs again. "Wouldn't hurt to be nice to you young lads, breaking you in early. Eat. I'll think of something."

You all nibble like lost rabbits, tearfully, shocked at the sudden change in your lives. You were just kid recruits barely passing eighteen summers... When shyly questioned what will happen to your kind...Her face strains to describe your situation, almond-shaped sapphire eyes gleaming naughtily under a smile.

She chuckles once one of your friends beg crying not to be killed.

"Why would I kill you kids?" Her eyes gleam as she smiles with earnest friendliness for once. "I am a slaver, not a murderer...and well, we need humans..."

You mumble, scared as some of your friends go pale. "For what?" She turns towards you with a thoughtful look, adjusts her white hair and explains:

"Eh...have you had a woman, boy? Or a top male?" She chuckles when she hears your afraid "no" for an answer.

"What's wrong with having a man taking you as another boy, you'd make a cute bottom boy! Oh, your church, I forget. Ahh, there ought to be an age limit to that slave business." She slumps back angrily, but then keeps talking:

"Our kind does not reproduce fast, cannot breed without human men, and are not interested in tilling fields and doing weaving. Human peasants, especially women, do wonders. And since your leaders do not protect you all as much..."

The dreaded realization makes you feel uneasy. And it now dawns on you that you are taken by monstergirls to be kept. Perhaps forever. Some of you have their eyes teary, but do not say anything as your captor, the dark elf you know as Rose, feeds you and regards you with a mix of pity and appraisal.

"Long story short, I am Rose. Just Rose. And kids, you are going to be slaves. Well..." She shrugs apologetically. "This means that I am going to put you in shape, teach you how to behave-and I'm sure you'll learn fast being military brats and...give you to nice monster ladies who'll pay me." Her description of your fate tickles your stomach. So pretty, yet to cold and to the point.

"Let's see what I can get out of you to be valuable...You, the roughed up kid. Here." Her hand motions to another room, as you draw worried glances from the youths you grew up with. One way or another, you'll be processed, so you go along. You leave the room, leaving your friends, who are scared far too shitless to try anything heroic, and just eat and drink slowly. Not one of them tries to talk or reply to anything. Each is terrified at what may happen.

You enter a small infirmary room with a bathtub, cream, and several ointments. Sensing your dread, the dark elf sighs. "Stop worrying. You are shaking like a leaf!" She nudges you angrily, her elven features frowning in distaste. "You are a strong young man, you're supposed to be tough!" When you whimper from pain and point to your arms and legs, her face softens. She grunts as if realizing something. Meanwhile, you can smell her perfume and rustle of her soft clothes, and clinking of manacles on her hip.

She slowly hooks her arm on you, careful not to hurt your welts. Her arm is soft, but with muscle underneath. "Painkiller." She hands you a sweet-smelling vial. It tastes bitter, but your mouth, and soon, your skin is numb as well. "Step in the tub." Taking off your rags, you are too shocked to feel shame being naked in front of her, and enter the tub.

You break down in tears as she sets you in and starts pouring water on your back. She grumbles when you sob.

"Stop crying."

You cannot help it, and tears flow freely. Just when you feel the shadow of a slap about to explode on your cheek... you feel a warm hand on your neck instead, and hear a loud sigh, and a mumble after an uneasy silence as you are washed.

"It's not the end of the world, human. From the looks of you, you can live a happy life here, if you play your cards right." Too weak and mentally tired, all you give is a weak nod, reciprocated by a caress on your back.

"Let's finish this, and get with all your training right away. I'm running a business here, and got a family to feed."

You gasp, and turn your head ,stuttering. Just why and how does she engage in such ghastly business when she is a mother and a wife?

"Why not? My people trade in bodies and keep them since Gods know when. It's a matter of how the bodies are treated. Listen and do as you are told, and I...won't be harsh." She says before letting you step out after a long scrub, slow not to hurt you, regarding your freshly-toned, still youthful body with a glint in her eye. "Get washed, and eat. Lesson starts tomorrow."

You hear her mumble as you dry, trying to hide your injuries, and inevitably, a raging erection in the presence of a dark elf who wears just a skimpy skirt, leather attire that tickles your insides, and looks at you like a piece of meat, your flesh healed and anointed a plenty, no doubt she spent some coin on these. She mumbles just one sentence after seeing you abused, and sighs, looking at the scared boys in the other room over her shoulder, over the half-opened door.

"Am I getting soft...?"

A little detail explains a lot.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You exit the bath, half dry, half naked clad in a simple breeches and return to your friends, and each of you chatter nervously as your captor talks with the other monstergirls, who sometimes look at your imprisonment with eyes of hunger through the window.

You see beautiful monster women and girls ogling you...

Where are the beasts spoken about by the Order? Murder? Cannibalism? Honestly they look cute. Snake-bodied women with happy looks, orc-girls who do not look like the murderous beasts you were trained for: well-muscled, tusky but attractive, green skinned warrior girls is what they are.

"Oooh humans!" Was one of the sounds you heard in a rush of worry to your heart. A huge monstergirl with one horn on her forehead, well-toned, red-skinned, bearing a massive iron club, licks her lips.

You shudder as she winks at you.

Just when these, hungry looking stares torment you from the windows, you hear your captors warn them, angrily shooing the monster congregation wearing just a bathrobe and a towel on their heads.

"No, fresh caught. Needs to be broken in...Get the hell out girls, I'M DUE MY BEAUTY BATH AND SLEEP!" She waves her arms and sends the monstergirls ogling the captive boys giggling, away.

Yes, broken in. You sigh sadly. You are no horse!

Your captors leave you with a bit of privacy, and warn you that escape attempts will be deadly. "You can die...not from blows but from getting raped by a dozen Hellhound girls!" Rose laughs and brings a bunch of blankets. All that's left is to sleep, huddled in bedrolls they mercifully gave, and learn. Depressed, you curl up in your roll in a corner, weeping in fear.

An hour or so later...

"Psst."

You raise your head wearily to meet a pair of lavender jewels for eyes. Another dark elf, much younger, with pouty lips, red-streak dyed hair, and plate armor is standing guard over you, captives.

"Here. Cognac." A young dark elf guard, girl whose hair is cut as short as yours, wearing a crisp uniform and a spear, holds you a small bottle. The liquid which you gulp down burns your throat, but feels relaxing.

You mumble a thanks, and look at her face, unsure of what to say.

"No reason we cain' be friendly now that you are our property." She smirks. "Heard you're roughed up by Razzie." She must mean that monster. You confirm, and whimper when your bruises rub against the wall you're huddled in.

"Poor thing." She reaches out to ruffle your hair. "Well, it only gets better. Rose is a fair one, and actually her slaves land in good families, ya know." You admit that it doesn't comfort you, but you earn a laugh in return. "Got someone to buy you back? No? Tough luck, kiddo. That means you are ours."

Grasping the opportunity, you ask whether monsters execute, devour or torture humans, which earns you an incredulous, pitying stare.

"What redneck superstition is this? We just snatch the ones we can keep and sell back those they can pay." She spits outside and drinks the rest of the cognac. "Fucking hells. Rose's got a long way to teach you poor kids respect and obedience. Sleep." She turns and leaves for her room to sleep, revealing that her back armor is...well, an...armored... thong, leaving her buttcheeks open to the wind, but the rest of her is well-armored, covered... But that ass...that, chocolate,colored, toned, and round ass, two hard orbs that feel almost seamlessly melding with the curves of the armor as she walks towards her room gives you another uneasy erection.

You sigh, already feeling flushed, but also not surprised. Dark elves... Worse, she turns her head and winks at you, obviously knowing you looked:

"You'll get taught to be something of value to the mamono folk, then get sold to the highest bidder." She ignores any attempt to ask her anything else. "I'll be around for the week anyway. Maybe talk later." She closes her door to sleep.  
"And no jerking off! I know you stared at my ass!" You hear a laughter inside, and sound of armor being removed, the room where she will sleep, across the corridor.

You feel tired, and finally, mercifully, sleep takes you.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Waking up is painful from the muscle aches and trauma, but mercifully, Rose takes her time and shows patience as you all wake up and look at her. You are given bread and water by dark elves keeping you, and even pointed towards a small room where is hot water to scrub yourselves clean."

You all bathe communally, uneasy from each other's nudity as well as your bruises scaring some of your friends, until Rose claps her hands, and orders all of you to hurry up and follow her. You arrive at a room with pillow to sit, where she will lecture you. She explains in a stern voice...

"Today's lesson. Your new life as slaves of the Mamono-Reik is. Try running away, its gangrape and labor. Try running away again, it's flogging." She cracks a wicked looking whip.

"Run away again, this..." She shows the wooden handle of her engraved whip, and mimicks inserting it to somewhere with a wicked smile. "Goes...up...your...ass..." She grins, blowing you a kiss while she saunters. "Maybe you'd enjoy it..."

This will not be good... You instinctively clench your ass and listen like hell.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A few days pass, and you learn etiquette and manners, melodic tongue of your captors, addressing your monstergirl superiors and absolute deference. She turns to be stern but fair, intent on teaching you how to be available all the time for monsterwomen's advances, which, at your age, comes easy. Part of you is excited and intrigued: given to monsterwomen who need men?

And her reactions to well-conduct, and punishment for stupidity and stubbornness is something you'll never forget. Karl, your older friend who willingly replied positively to several questions about life and language, was suddenly ordered to stand up with a stern order.

"I SAID STAND!" Rose snapped, and started walking towards the terrified lad.

Fearing a whipping, Karl is, and honestly all of you are frozen in fear...until...Rose leans forward, and sensually kisses the young lad on his lips, and inserts her tongue down his throat in an aggressive sexual display. When she is finished tormenting the lad's lips, the loud smack of her lips and collective gulps from the shocked youths makes her laugh. "Good boys get rewards, and you have been a *good boy*. Was this your first kiss?"

The kid nods dumbfounded, his eyes like plates, and the erection strains his ragged pants. "Y-yuh...eyes...yes mist-tress..." All he could exclaim was a stutter.

Rose chuckles and keeps teaching you after ordering him to sit.

The next days, everyone is like expectant dogs. You roll your eyes. Many, many earn kisses, headpats and praises if they have been good. You are just rolling along these days, same routine: wake-up, wash, learn, eat, sleep. Honestly you don't miss your old life, not much difference. Luckily, your mysterious night time guardian, who revealed herself to be a dark elf called Chir, talks to you in a low voice at night and gives some comfort. When asked, she says she doesn't mind being a guard of a slave training house.

Leaning on her halberd, she explains: "Hey, with me around at least someone less of an asshole does the job eh?" You are given another sip of cognac. "Thorn clan beats runaways or wanderers silly after lights-out. Me? I warn them, maybe talk and comfort. Works better, no one is hurt, and slaves tend to be less scaredy cats." She nonchalantly explains the fates of those she keeps, much to your morbid fascination.

Still it's not a good memory to look back to. She pats your head. "You humans need schooling to be obedient nice husbands and slaves. Stop worrying, and sleep: from now on it only gets better." She tosses you her cognac flask, and leaves.

"Night."

The sixth day was tiring: you learned housework like maids, nothing to recall without discomfort. You wanted to forget the humiliation in the middle of a forest keep, demonstrating how one works like a maid for a potential mamono with non-human limbs to serve her and make her life comfortable. Basic cooking, and housekeeping, and tending to weird extremities and ergonomy.

The seventh day was fun at least.

You and your friends are ushered into a room where your captors' friends waiting for you: all dark elves, all beautiful, alluring, ebon skinned women, sat on beds, eliciting whispers from your friends. Was that... a sexual education?

Sadly no, luckily, it's similar. "Rose", your captor, starts talking.

"Boys, today you will learn how to pamper and massage your owners. A man is a slave in our lands and he must learn how to please and relax his mistress and owners. Even the most timid monstergirls are your owners. Now. First four!"

You and three others timidly approached four dark elf women, who wore only bikinis and issued instructions.

"Oil your hands. And start gentle from the soles of her feet..."

Your test client is a dark elf youth that has a bit "extra" around her curves, mouth curled in a display of distaste and discomfort as if she'd rather not be there. She is rather voluptuous to the point of being fat, and her legs feel swollen.

"Can you help me, human? I feel bloated and tired, your people's fried potatoes are...ugh, like poison honey!" She smirks, pouts and makes her mouth like an inverted "V" letter , as if she is unhappy.

Looks like some chocolate skinned elf has been eating too many fried tubers...Not good. Her tone feels hurt, as if she is blaming humans for giving her fried potatoes on purpose.

Nodding, eager to please, you have a soft, beautiful, dark elven foot under your fingers now. It feels so soft, so tiny, and beautiful, with no callouses, and skin that is soft as silk, with dainty toes she wiggles lazily, while winking at you. Gently you rub and massage each toe which makes her giggle, and relax. Afterwards, slowly you rub her soles while drying it with a towel, making her relax and exhale with a moan.

"Very good. Legs please." You pour some oil on her skin and start rubbing her muscles. Soft, chubby legs give way to soft muscle, and you see Rose giving you a thumbs up. Asshole. She keeps you to be sold away and she is proud??? Still you go on: such is the fate of a boy kept by monstergirls, to serve.

So, each of you learn how to massage and rub muscles of your owners and future owners. Starting from feet, knees and calves, your efforts are rewarded with confirmations, and slaps and whiplashes if you cause discomfort. Hour by hour, you learn how to make a person relax by massage. Your captor, the one you heard as Rose, keeps her eyes on you with approval: you never earned any beatings save for a snarl when your fingers squeeze your client's shoulder too hard. Somehow she is happy in the end, and says something in their melodic language to "Rose", nodding approvingly.

"Next...!" Just when you thought your friends would be on the line...the dark elves grin, and... remove their bikinis.

Must...think...brain...blood...rushing...down...

It feels like hours as each body part is uncovered, now, including breasts and buttocks. Your pretend client winks as her breasts come free, jiggling like round chocolate orbs, and she removes her underwear with precision, and lies on her stomach.

Nude massage? Your jaw drops, and something down there rises. Enough to punch armor, accompanied by HEAVY BREATHING from you and your friends.

"Be especially gentle kids. Skill in erotic massage takes you far as slaves..." Rose purrs like a hungry tigress, eyeing you all with appraising looks. "And makes me rich, of course..."

"Oh well, here goes..." You mumble, your hands reaching a prize you always wanted to hold. The dark elf's round, soft, jiggly buttcheeks, soft like black chocolate buns sweet with glazing and oil. Your friends lick their lips, captives and soon-to-be slaves as they are, four naked dark elves getting massaged and exhaling in pleasure is too much for some. You surrender to your desires and generously squeeze the big, round, chocolate buttcheeks while gulping hard. A stare makes your hair stand, as you notice Rose looking at your erection and chuckles.

"You'd want nothing else to stick your dicks into these thick, bountiful asses, right? Fuck us dark elves silly?" Being smart, you avoid the question until she repeats it tersely.

"I asked you a question, Anon!"

Shyly, you admit rather than lying and risking a beating, say "Yes." and nod. You are worried she might beat you.

Rose leans to your ear, and, in a serious tone, speaks.

"Earn it." She then turns to your friends.

"Here, you earn your sex as slaves, but we are fairer than Lescatie's religious laws. You, Karl! Use your palm to rub the muscle, not the fingertips! You won't make your future owner happy like that!" Rose scolds, her pointy ears sinking low whenever she is upset. "And don't be shy to caress nipples or crotch! This isn't your church, you'll be rubbing clits whenever she orders you to do so!" She taps his head softly, smirking when she sees the boy blush and bite his lips and tries to hide a raging erection.

"Not that you do mind, eh?"

Her gleaming purple eyes are to die for, almond shaped and glowing. After a minute, she pinches Karl, your youngest friend's ear. "I asked you a question!"

The poor boy is in heaven, cheeks flushed from groping the bounty before him, yelps and nods scared. "Y-yes mistress...I love serving your... kind..." He is long, long broken in as a docile slave boy after the first day...wonder why...fucking blasphemer to Lescat.

Rose grins again, and nods, her long, pointy, dark ears twitching like many times you saw whenever she is pleased. "Good boy. I'll make sure your future owner is nice..." She lovingly kisses his cheek. "Keep going. Still have the shoulders left."

"Y-yes mistress..." She ruffles his head and pats his ass, getting a handful.

Thus ends the day's lesson in a flood of humiliating, naked massage lessons until each girl stands, dresses, and politely thanks you all and leave. You are rewarded with extra food, which you share it with others: your erection and teasing left you with a thirst, as your stomach is too weak with lack of blood over there. Rose is amused at your reactions, and eventually, you all gather in the evening to sleep.

In your bedrolls, you talk, now more relaxed. Most in summary concern about your futures, and some of your friends look crestfallen at the prospect of being seperated from each other. You feel a twinge in your heart. Maybe you should beg your captors for such consideration? A manifest at least?

That's it, a manifest. You resolve to ask Rose.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Day Eight. Orgasm control. Boy oh boy, you aren't going to forget this. Rose's knowing smile as she instructs the boys to sit in a row AFTER washing themselves thoroughly:

"You all can guess what will happen... now stay calm, and let our girls do the work..." She smiles.

All of you are excited: the room is warm, pink colored with beds and lavender candles. Will you finally be sexually used?

The answer is a big yes.

When the door opens, you shudder. A row of human and light elf girls, wearing collars, and cuffs on ankles and wrists and nothing else, greet you all with smiles. They all look so happy despite the obvious signs of what their social position is. And seeing suddenly a coffle of nude, smiling girls makes most of your friends look very happy in return.

Grinning, Rose, eager to "teach" and haughty as ever,sits on a comfy chair and snaps her fingers.

"Alright boys, here is a treat and a lesson for you all. You've been good boys so far, and I rewarded you in kind. You will lay with them, and won't feed and sleep until each girl says she is satisfied. Get to it."

She eyes each and every boy, nodding in approval at their reactions, and goes on:

"These girls are ours, mostly born here. I want each of you to get comfy with them, but also hold it as much as possible. Anyone gets out of the line, you WILL regret it. These are your future chain-sisters, so to speak: so be kind."

Kind???How could any of you be cruel anyway? For each of you stands a naked girl, some light elvin, some human. And they look very friendly, showing no distress or pressure to be brought here, some as inexperienced as you. Eye contact with any of them starts your heart racing like a beast. You gulp hard when a light elf, a mischevious, short-haired, exotic monstergirl who has a tattoo across her chest depicting a phoenix, winks at you.

This is like a dream.

An even better dream when you are approached by a tanned human girl without cuffs and collar who seems to have been working outdoors, from the tanlines on her body: a white spot like a bra around the quite large, plump breasts, the crotch, and nothing but a small, receding triangle on her backside. Whatever she must have been wearing, likely a thong, covered only her tender spots, leaving her buttocks to the sun as she labors docilely under her dark elf owners. You can see a small tattoo on her right buttcheek, which depicts a stylized writing of the word "slave". This sign of submission looks so wrong, yet from the reactions from both sides, feels so right...

Peasant human girl it is... Her face is dark tan, hair at shoulder length, with green eyes and a soft, feminine face with thin, plain pink lips and pearly white teeth, and a gentle smile when she approaches you.

"Hello."

You gulp hard. She is so gentle, docile, and loving when she holds your knees, rubs your thighs and tells you to relax where you sit.

"Please relax. You are shaking." Her voice is sweet, her hands sweeter, rubbing your arms. She wipes your forehead gently

They are warm, with a bit of tough skin from work.

"Relax, alright? Mistresses want you boys good and slow. First time?"

You can only nod like a moron. All the blood is rushed downstairs, which she seems to appreciate and laughs. "I'll try my best." She slowly strips off your sackcloth shorts which you wore since your captivity, and smiles at the prize she uncovers.

"I like big cocks! Much bigger than farmhands'!" She laughs, which does definitely not help you since now you know she is regularly used by male slaves of the farm. "You like my breasts?"

Simple. Plain. And effective. And god-damn it you are hard. You simply say "Yes."

"Please. Play. Suck." She giggles and leans on you in a blanket of warm flesh, guiding a nipple to your mouth. You can't help but knead each, and suckle on a pink nipple that pokes out. It tastes like milk, and you cannot help but suckle. Giggling, she caresses your head gently as you get a taste of what's to come. Around you sound moans, kisses, sounds of sucking and slapping of wet flesh as your friends get busy with their chosen girls.

Some of them are awkwardly kissing each other, some...that shaven elf girl is quite the contortionist, and lusty too, from the looks of her as she kisses one human boy and draws another behind her, inviting him to hug her small body and encouraging him to play with her ass.

 

Oh prophet Lescat who died on Kenkou's Cross...ten of your friends, all sitting on beds, are being fellated by cute, young elf girls whose blond heads bob rythmically between their legs, their faces shaped in a shocked expression of ecstasy as each light elf, with closed eyes, hands docilely crossed behind their backs. Rose keeps an hourglass turned, and keeps an eye on them as well.

"Keep it in boys. Anyone comes too soon, he pays will pay for it." She smiles at the elves sucking cocks in unison, caressing each hand and patting their hands.

"Good girls. You will swallow every drop, understood?"

The blonde elves nod, without even removing the cocks from their mouths, earning a tender headpat from Rose."Good girls." You can see each elf's throat bulge as she moves her head slowly as you kiss your own beautiful angel's white, soft breast.

When you remove your mouth, a wet, small patch of milky smell confuses you. Apparently demon energy adds to some bloodline changes for humans, but you have zero ideas about that now. Gasping, you shudder from the taste as she gently leans, your vision darkens, and she steals your first kiss.

Her lips are so wet and soft...and she kisses you very slowly as her tongue gently probes your gums and teeth before softly pulling out your tongue as well. You keep kissing and making out gently, from the corner of your eye, Rose seems to nod, smiling. It doesn't taste like anything particular, but your lover's saliva. Nothing magical, but very, very pleasant.

After several minutes of soft kissing and petting, she pulls away, and asks you in a slight accent, a very, very simple question, spreading her legs and standing up to sit on your lap.

"We fuck now?"

You gulp, stunned. Looking at Rose for any ideas, you see her nod. "Let's see how long he holds out." Rose talks half to herself, half ordering the girl, her long, slender legs crossed as she sits on her chair watching the young boys and girls discovering each other's bodies.

You now notice the short haired, tattooed little elf bent over, on all fours as one of the boys awkwardly fucks her, from what you heard from older soldiers, "doggy style", slapping his balls with every thrust, as she greedily sucks another stunned young man dry, her mouth full and showing no signs of stopping.

Back to your corner of things. The peasant girl on your lap smiles at you and kisses your forehead. "Relax. You are tense. They are greedy. Be gentle and slow."

Her breath and body is warm as she leans on you and sits on your lap. One hand gently guides your dick slowly somewhere until, blocked as your sight is, feel a very warm, engulfing feeling around it as she sits and slides your cock as much as possible inside her without even breaking off the gentle kiss.

Slowly she slides, your skin feeling her slightly hairy, wet pussy engulfing your dick and leaves a wet feeling around its base as sopping wet she is. Helpless, panting, you moan in her mouth, inside her wet mouth as you both, sensually, gently and slowly copulate on your chair. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Rose nodding and smiling approvingly.

"Keep going. Slow thrusts, and hold that feeling, Anon! I'm watching you!" She barks orders as a series of moans and screams erupt from the beds. Apparently some of the boys are getting wild, and fucking each other's girls in a mind-blowing bundle of youth hormones, and wild sex as you lose track of mouths and hips connecting.

A lucky break. As enchanting as this wild sex in front of scores of slaves and serf girls and captive young men is, you are aware of the humiliation, and this helps you not to cum even as soft moans, and rocking motions make your cock pound your mysterious peasant slave girl's moist, accepting twat.

Several minutes you rock her on the chair, her plump breasts filling your hand as you increasingly pound her pussy with rythmic, firm upwards thrusts. A minute more, and you feel the buildup of the climax which fills your mind, from tailbone to heart, the electrifying feeling rises, and eventually, explodes as you feel your balls shrink from the sheer strength of your first orgasm inside a young woman.

First timer's sex is always funny. Before you know it, it's over too soon.

Her own climax, some seconds after yours, comes in an increasing tempo of contractions of her walls, which boosts your climax to the heavens. All you can do is scream, disregarding the lack of any privacy and shudder, and collapse, panting, as your lover slowly shudders, swallows, and resumes breathing. She opens her eyes, and smiles.

"Feel good?"

Being exposed in front of everyone, having copulated with a girl, naked skin on skin, you cannot even describe the concept of "good" enough here.  
You even laugh, sigh and kiss her, which she reciprocates. A soft, wet kiss marks the end of your first, joyful sex...which was so intense you forgot the sight of everyone: many lay exhausted, some mamono looking unsatisfied and scolding them, some quite happy.

"I felt good too."

Keeping up the kisses, you tell her you don't even know her name.

"Mira. I am property of farm behind temple." She describes her place as you snuggle, and tells her short story. Born of a human woman living under the farm ownership, she is just happy working, laying with male serfs, having babies and growing flowers in her humble room's garden with her mother and father. A salt of the earth, simple soul whom you met and warmed your body. You resolve to see her later once you earn a bit more privilege in your new life. Maybe help her life out or buy her out. Idealist and childish as it may sound...

Sleep slowly comes over you in the tiny corner you are given to cuddle. Far, far too tired to worry, you snuggle with Mira and let sleep claim your flesh.

You are exhausted, happy, and chained, not in body, but in heart. Soon, their owners take the docile slavegirls, now melted in a puddle of sexual fluids and happily bantering with the new human prisoners, and you are given time to bathe and sleep.

You forgot when you fell asleep. You remember Rose tucking you in and covering you with a smile.

"Good night."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Next day, you all wake up ever so slowly, rise up...and give high-fives to each other! Even your captors break into laughter seeing all of you happy as jays, talking to each other about your first sex and how you talked to them, planning to save up and curry favor with your masters in future to be given time to visit them. Rose sighs, and you hear her mumble:

"Youth. So sweet and caring. Almost makes me feel bad. Almost."

Day nine is when you are indoctrinated, scolded and warned for behaviour... Yet you are overcome by curiosity. You hesitantly ask a question: monsters don't have men? She, teaching other huddled youths next to you, pauses and nods.

"Yes, Anon. Last male monster was a century ago. Now. What do you do when asked for pleasure by a single monstergirl with distance no greater than a day's travel to your owner?" Pyotr, a northern lad who was the most docile, raises a hand.

"Yes?"

"Kind request to take it with our...owner." Deference still comes hard to him. "Failing, make it quick."

"Very good." The dark elf smiles, patting his head, frowning when he sighs. "Don't sigh. You are our property, and should reply civilly when talked to."

"Sorry." The human boy before her has an expression between ambivalence and frustration that you feel he means it, even though both sides, man and mamono, nearly killed each other a week ago.

Rose nods and readjusts her dark elven cloak, which she used to warm herself."I believe you, young man." The dark elf lecturing you all, the Rose who trained you so far, nods with seriousness, her long legs playfully poking some of the sitting boys' faces. Some smile and sigh when she pets some of you boys' faces, her hands playfully tracing cheeks and lips.

"Very well, today's lessons are concluded. Tomorrow, you will all be put to the block." She picks her nails with a dagger as her long legs shamelessly presents her underwear through her leather skirt, typical of her species. One of the boys mumbles a question, not having understood what this means."It means that you young boys, will be sold as slaves." The Rose, though fair, is still a bitch, enjoying to shock the kids from whom, some might have wanted to go back home.

The hushed but scared mumbling does not move her at all.

"It's time I start earning money from feeding your hides, boys. I'm not keeping you for your company...think I can't smell you runts jacking off every night? I mean seriously Karl, I saw you face-fucking three, THREE elven girls and then having a go at the sleeping Annette? Seriously? Who are you lad, did some Minotaur sire you or something? I'll sell you to some centaur-girl stable with that lust..." She laughs and grins, though her tone and face does not sound malicious. "Think of the bright side. You will have monster wives doting on you, making babies for us and being loved all the time. Monsterkin are drunk on human love!" Still, it's not easy to hear this. Sighing, you and your friends start standing up, only to be snapped fingers at by a stern Rose.

"No, you will be naked. Here, a human's worth is mostly his, or her body first, and merit second." She sternly informs, taking away the blankets and any cover harshly. "Plus, this body should be shown to the world. Imagine all the monstergirls wanting to take you home for a life free of worry...Imagine all the easy life you'll have." Rose dark elf smiles, seeing you took her harsh lessons to the heart. Of course that doesn't make you stop stealing glances at her skirt, and underwear showing clearly, not that she minds being a dark elf.

You raise your hand, and shyly ask if you can ask for a little favor, something small for obeying and learning how to be a human slave. When she turns to you with a frown, you timidly ask if you can see her body. She thinks, holding her chin, and eventually shrugs.

"Sure." She suddenly stands up, and snaps off her leather apparel with a cleverly hidden few locks.

Suddenly, her clothes slide from her dark chocolate skin, and before you stands a bored looking dark elf with her hands on her hips, stark naked, with small, but firm round breasts, long, flowing white hair pierced by long pointy ears, a deliciously toned, curvy, dark body and a small tuft of white hair on a pink-slitted, well formed womanhood.

"Happy?"

All of you are frozen, slack jawed at your captor who just stripped bare in seconds.

"Hello?" She snaps her fingers, failing to get any reaction. After some muted or suppressed "thank you's", she chuckles. "I guess the stories are real: men don't get blood in brain when it's all downstairs."

"Now, strip before I stop being nice." Her eyes harden as she puts her clothes back on. "Time to put the merchandise to sale...heh." She chuckles at her own wit, lighting a pipe and covering herself with a cloak. "Perverts. I'm married and a mother you know...what do you think my kids would think of me if they walked in?"

The absurd irony of this comment is lost on her. All you can do is take off your rags, and docilely wait until she approaches you, ties your wrists behind your back, puts a leather collar on your neck and fastens them with a satisfied grunt.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Moment of truth. And humiliation of course.

"A'ight, move it!"

You and your friends are tied, again, which takes agonizing moments when your captor, this..."Rose" hums a melody, and ties you all in a long coffle, silencing protests. The rope tie on your chest and wrist is tight, but not harmful, courtesy of "Rose." Worst part is nudity. There is nothing "kinky" about being two score male youth, all stripped naked and marched on a long coffle as monstergirls hoot and bray at your appearance, marching to...the marketplace as slaves to be sold. Worst part is, hours of marching in a straight lines, hands bound to a coffle, a dark elf with a SHIT EATING GRIN poking and prodding you along.

It's the helplessness, being defenseless, exposed and leered at constantly that keeps you frustrated...and with a foggy mind eager to get over this ordeal.

And some of you maintain erections along the road. You roll your eyes. Seriously, to get off on being handled like a sex slave, toy, surely it's wrong... right?

...right?

You notice a large market building, where several dark elves laze and eye you hungrily. You, Anon, want to sink into the earth and never, ever rise again. You are about to be sold like a pet to some crazy, clingy, hungry monstergirl. What if she eats you?

The Dark Elf gently leads you towards the shop, where is a sales display for naked humans, sit with manacles on their ankles on a wooden gallery. It's a gallery of bodies for sale, bizzarre, humiliating and decadent.

Mostly human boys, and a few girls are equally on sale from many ages and appearances, most girls are from your people's ethnicity, though a few eastern boys and girls also wait for their new buyers and masters. The feeling of being sold puts a cold pit in your stomach.

You see a dusky-colored pair of siblings perk up, looking at a graceful snake-woman, a Naga who beckoned to them and held out a key to unlock their restraints after paying a generous sum.

"Come, young ones. I always wanted a pair of humans to keep, you see, my daughter is quite interested in your kind, especially boys~"

You can't hear any more as she gives both youths cloaks to cover themselves and takes their leather leashes, leading them to their new life.

The Dark Elf that fed you pushes you towards the stall; other slaves make place for you to stand. The sight makes you feel uneasy:

You notice that a different group of humans you knew, youths who were under training at a neighboring city as knights, have been made demure boys. Each of them are sitting or standing completely naked, legs slightly spread, hands on their backs and cuffed, looking blankly at ease with collars. They were literally broken in, with no (or suppressed) shame in their nudity side by side, quite literally turned into products: human slaves to be sold to monsters. Some sport whipping welts. Ouch.

Razzan "Thorn", your hateful other captor, looks very, very happy. Bitch.

Rose raised her eyebrows: "Killed any puppies today? You are in a real good mood, cousin."

Thorn smirked at her : "No. This new haul ,except that little shits you keep spoiling, is broken in nicely. Well-disciplined, strong and according to my sperm taster, quite fertile."

Rose stifled a laugh. Her cousin seems still to detest humans and doesn't take advantage sexually. She must be pent-up.

"The whole haul I brought are made nice young boys, obedient as you like." Your first captor, the "Thorn", smirks with a riding crop in her hand. "I say we should focus on bringing military boys: they learn discipline real fast, know what's what." She even softly caresses of the cheek of one of the boys for sale, which makes Rose widen her eyes in awe. Her jaw drops when she hears Thorn proceed:

"Some of them are almost...agreeable to work with." Apparently she is content, moreover, you notice her blush at looking at one of them, her dark skin "just" a bit redder around the cheeks..

Rose's bright violet eyes gleam with joy at the chance to tease her, and making you wait, naked, and shivering with shame."You say that, cousin, but these surrendered very easily. This one has spirit." She points at you with a thumb. Thorn smirks.

"More like stubborn." She slaps a muscular youth's flank affectionately, squeezing his leg and thigh, fingers touching the skin very close, frustratingly close to his slowly stiffening penis."That one knows he is ours now." The poor boy gulps hearing the words that define his fate now. You roll your eyes.

"I already sold five of them to decent, lonely monster ladies for a fortune." Thorn happily jingles a register full of coins. "I'm not that cruel, I don't beat those that do everything as I say. Do I, boys? Have I not fed you well and washed you after you broke in?"

Your former recruit friends, and these...former squires who were at the auction block before you nod and reply "Yes, mistress." in a low voice. Thorn nods approvingly.

"Very good. See Rose? I can be fair..." Her eyes slides to one of the particularly grown, handsome lad.

Rose smiles. Her eyes gleaming, starts talking gently to Thorn:

"Cousin, it is no longer illegal or against custom to take one. As the town's slaver, you can take as much as you want to your bed or discard as you like."

Her cruel cousin, Thorn, looks at her in disdain and reply "Why?" tersely. You notice a very deep light in Rose's eyes flare, an inspiration:

"You deserve the fruits of your labors, cousin." Rose continues. "Some of them are indeed, best stock mankind can offer. Imagine one of them easing your life's burdens, doing your housework and warming your bed. I hate to see my cousin suffer like this. These are military orphans, disciplined, healthy and homeless, looking for a mistress, a wife or owner. What better way to try one human out to find out how good a slave trainer you are?"

The Thorn dark elf bit her lips reluctantly to these words, twirling a lock of her ivory colored hair as her blood-red lips curl to bite. Even you sense she is tempted.

"There is no shame in enjoying your work, cousin. And admit it: his eyes light up when you touch him." She shifts her tactics. "And the Thorn clan deserves pleasure more than any of us. Think of honoring him with the greatest beauty he can touch."

Both of you sense it's working.

Rose gives you a nudge, whispering: "He likes her too, look at him grow hard, look at his shy smile." As much as you are not quite at ease with gazing at a male's naked body, his handsomeness and his reactions to the Thorn dark elf's administrations are apparent. It's disturbing nevertheless as you are male too, when you are naked and leashed too, soon to be sold like a pet, every part of your body exposed.

The Thorn seems to be enchanted with her favorite toy. Wordlessly she smiles at him, caressing his chest, legs, and eventually the area around his flaccid but stiffening manhood with her black gloved hand, quietly, for a few minutes. A few caresses, and you can't help but look away nervously when his cock stands at attention, iron hard. Even this... Raz...no, Thorn, raises an eyebrow at the large penis filling her hand.

"Alright." Thorn nods with an exhalation. "This one is mine. Let's see if he can keep up with my life. Boy?" She asks your former comrade. "Look at me."

He softly turns his eyes on her obediently, and not disrupting his posture.

"You are my property till the end of your days. Understood?" Her voice is strange: like heated communion wine that warms your belly. You almost regret fighting her earlier; almost wishing you were him, to be caressed and valued. But then, the warm hand on your back and a calmer and gentler life's desires always appealed to you.

Not in this lifetime for you, apparently. Such was life, free or not.

Once, it's better to watch from a corner. He hesitantly smiles and nods: "Yes, Mistress. Tuh-Thank you for giving me this honor, mistress."

"Don't stutter. I hate it." She almost purrs like a kitten rather than shouting angrily, much to Rose's shock. Smiling broadly and sweetly, she pays no attention to you and Rose watching her looking at the young boy she just broke in. Thorn slowly unlocks his cuffs, and takes him off the slave stand.

"Go to my quarters, and get dressed. I will tell you your duties when I am...idle later on. You may rest in my bed, eat from my stores and drink some of my wine if you wish. Sleep the day off."

Rose's jaw drops, her eyes wide like plates... "My gods...Thorn clan cousin...gives all her stuff...to a human and gives him nap time." She stammers like an idiot. "Un...fucking...believable"

He humbly thanks her again, and leaves, wrapping a blanket for modesty and hurrying to her room.

You are, of course, confused. Surely she wasn't THAT cruel in the past?

"Ahem...let's put this little one up for sale as well, cousin."

"Yes..." Thorn wistfully looks at her prized, trophy boy leave. "Put them up here." The haughty dark elf, now enamored with her first personal body slave, doesn't even pay attention to any of you. Both of you are shocked to see Thorn act like a ditzy schoolgirl watching him leave.

It's a miracle indeed. Of course, your spirits sink when Rose turns to you and motions you to lean to a pole. Your hesitation makes her frown and pull you.

You shiver, your hands are bound behind your back with flexible leather cuffs, and the small rope around your balls are gently squeezing your cock to full erection. Trying to blank your mind, you try to look forward and ease your mind...it's not easy.

Moreso when she leaves you all there, some tied to poles, some to each other and goes off to manage the shop. Now you are helpless, put up for sale like a puppy or a stud horse. Your friends are quiet and likewise immobilized, awaiting what fate was coming to them as a helpless human for sale in a monster market.

Time passes in the monster-city, monsters, their servile humans, and wonders and horrors pass right next to you. Your nudity enhances your helplessness, now you understand the meaning of helplessness and captivity. Who will be "buying" you? What is your future? How much have you been through? A young man's hormone-addled mind just fails to comprehend it all; so you stand exposed on the marketplace as if everything is a wild dream...

Your blood freezes when a group of loud and noisy shoppers, a wolf-girl and several orc-girls carrying military attire, rough and tumble their way across the market, stopping to gawk at the wares: namely, you.

Your price tag seems to interest them. You and your friends are approached by orc-girls, monstergirls who look almost human save for pointy ears, slightly hairier body, more muscle and a generally stronger, less smart appearance.

"Lookie girls, fresh humans for sale!"

"Oooh, some of them are cute hunks!" An orc girl, wiping her mouth with her arm after downing a beer, passes the sales pen, only to be challenged by your captors, Dark Elves frowning at them.

"No window shopping girls, these are prime humans. If you're not paying, walk away." You are beet red, looking down in shame, hoping the ground could swallow you. Prime merchandise, huh?

Your friends however, look blankly, some of them growing hard at the spectacle, evoking another cheer from orc girls.

The orc grins at Rose's warning. "We only take human husbands we defeat anyway. You black elf cunts are something though, to put'em up for sale like goats. Poor things." They laugh drunkenly, leering at you and your friends before leaving. "I'd keep these cuties for my harem!"

"Fucking Orc raiders." Rose growls. Turning to you, she bottlefeeds each of you some water and sighs. "Sorry boys. I'm sure someone decent will come to buy and take you home. Just think of the easy life you'll live, concubine lads of monster ladies looking for a bedwarmer, all the happiness and good life." She winks at you. "Believe me, you got to hit rock-bottom to get ahead in life." Well...some words to remember...

It's not easy. But the thought helps. She is convinced it will only get better for all of you from now on.

You hope. The worst part is the arousal. Your painful erection is noticed by her, and sighing, she lowers herself to your crotch...you close your eyes...

Only to feel a strangling feeling around your balls. She ties up your testicles with a small band! Looking up, she smiles apologetically even as your crotch is on fire.

"Sorry, can't risk accidents. Spare your seed for your new owner's essence needs, boys."

Woe is you. Now a stud pet with restraints like SQUEEZED BALLS to boot, watching the cool air caress you as monsters pass next to you without noticing. You try to think of your future, and some sort of happy end to this.

Some time later, you notice someone approaching. A lady in a blue-white kimono, with icy eyes and air around her: a Yuki-Onna, whose presence thankfully cools your blood and your painful buildup on your balls subside, accompanied by a young fox-girl, a young minx who giggles and has an air of playful teasing when she passes you by, the backside of her kimono sporting several, whirling, fluffy tails. It's a sight to behold even when tied to a pole like cattle to be sold.

The Kitsune's eyes twinkle playfully when she sees the poor naked boys before her, and you can see tiny fangs protruding between her lips.  
The Yuki-Onna, however, has her eyes calmly wander over your naked body, tightly bound with a price tag on your chest and appraises it. Her hands are like cold ice, crystal, ethereal, beautiful beyond belief and emit wisps of blue snow, alongside her pale, blueish complexion. When she speaks to you, you feel instantly colder.

"I'm sure you will find good buyers. Poor things." She swats the fox-girl's hand poking your belly and slowly relaxes your genital bondage.

Sighing and glaring at the nonchalant marketplace and its monster patrons, she pops open a flask and gently removes your gag, making you gasp for air. before the slave selling Dark Elf can scold her, she gently bottlefeeds you her enchanted, restorative water which she produces from the folds of her kimono, which you gulp thirstily as it cools your body, heals you and refreshes.

"Yukio, you are too soft." The kitsune youth giggles, brushing her swishing tail on your bodies and making some of the boys flinch from the stimulation.

"He is almost a child!" The yuki-onna angrily retorts, icy fingers still caressing your chest, gliding playfully round your nipples and softly rubbing above your beating heart to calm it down with a humming magical rush. "...to fall to such a fate. I at least comfort him until a buyer comes. And what do you do?" Her blue, cold eyes pierce the gaze of the kitsune girl. "Find an older man who'll appreciate your antics...tsk tsk...Adult men."

Sighing, the kitsune shrugs and turns away, letting the Yuki-Onna softly replace your restraints, lest the evil captor notices you were tampered. Smiling apologetically, she turns away and leaves, her dignified, slow gait making her look like she is floating as her passage is marked by glittering snow.

And you cannot help but notice her hips, and an ample butt straining her kimono, which already elicits a few needful sighs from your friends in distress. This is torture. Monsterwomen around with derrieres that strain their clothes and somehow you have ZERO means to even satisfy your body!

You are left with your erection, drawing some mischevious stares of your potential buyers. Monsterwomen walk or slither around you, sizing you as if you were a piece of meat for sale in the middle of a bizzarre market. Some simply poke and squeeze your penis and cup your balls, appraising... helpless in a bizarre society where human servants scurry around mamono and ignore you, though some human servant women throw a few sad looks your way. After all they must have had children as old as you, seeing you helplessly trussed up and put for sale must have twinged their hearts.

One by one, you see your former brothers-in-arms being bought by some monstergirl and being led away to their new lives. You make a mental note to contact them some time. Rose said she kept a manifest of buyers and name lists.

Now the boy next to you is grasped, groped and checked carefully by a monster-woman: a strange, blue-skinned ogre with horns, glasses and a very scholarly look. She is dressed for colder climates, but eyes the naked flesh before her hungrily.

"Is he healthy? Can he endure heights and mountaintops? I'm looking for a companion in my observatory." Your captor answers her eagerly.

"These are the latest hauls from a military skirmish. Yes, he is the best you can find in terms of outdoor utility." The Blue Oni seems pleased by this answer. A few handful of coins exchanged, and she leads the unleashed boy on one arm. "Come, let's get you fitted for a mountain trek. My neighbor has the best clothes..."

Now you are alone, still nude and tied to a pole, next to a freely sitting naked human girl. Your captors have almost sold out. Now probably you will be taken to a home of...jackal-girls? You squint, trying to figure out the potential buyers.

You notice two monstergirls, similar looking with canine features approach your naked, bound form. You like wolves and dogs...are they? 

Another day, perhaps.

A pair of Anubis twins. Jackal ears, fluffy black tails and bureaucratic outfits with a doctor's bag... They look like they mean business, even when their faces are like cute puppies.

Both carefully approach you, patting your body with their fluffy, thick paws and inspecting every nook and cranny, including genitals, with a surgeon's precision.

"Gonna buy him- oh." Your captor dark elf looked disappointed and cut her question short. Why, you wonder?

"Health inspection miss..." One of them tapped her chest, pointing to a strange sigil on her chest. Grumbling, your captor nodded and looked away.

"We are making sting inspections whether the human slaves on sale are healthy and not ill-kept." The other one explains to you with a slight smile. She rubs a small cool gel on your chest with her pawpads and even combs your hair and dabs a small ointment under your eyes. Their hard faces show understanding for your situation, and a calm determination to give you some comfort.

Of course, that doesn't erase your shameful arousal, or the plain wrongness of the trade to your human sensibilities.

"You will not be fined, miss Thorn. But I must express my discomfort at your trade and at your product's...age." The older Anubis girl angrily intones. "Were the boys not military orphans and we'd sense an underage child abduction, you would be fined and your "goods" confiscated to be traded back to their respective families."

The Thorn clan merchant looks away angrily, her Rose clan dark elf partner nods at the Anubis and assuring her "only free-range caught, organic humans are sold here, and these are orphans anyway."

Nodding, the Anubis proceeds and starts inspecting the others, now a young human girl who blushes and looks down as her body is inspected for scars and mistreatment. She blushes even more when the other anubis kneels, and softly inspects her belly with a strange, magical device that looks like a round stone, her eyes looking at the girl assuringly. "Good. No sexual diseases and fertile."

Your surreal hours pass as you are painfully erect, hands and legs shackled to the pole behind you. The monstergirls who shop for groceries and tools occasionally trade glances at your body, touching a cheek or limb to test if you are healthy. A pensive looking Harpy comes to stand before you, ruffling her feathers with her claws, poking you like a parrot. Her claws rub your nose, cheeks and a nipple before she chuckles and looks you into the eyes.

"Maybe later." She turns away, inspecting another young boy after shopping for some groceries, but settles for buying a sack of kernels and sunflower seeds. Predictable, parrotlike.

Hours of humiliation, naked display and sounds of the market make you tired, woozy, but aroused. You are in the nude for a whole day, for anyone interested, humans or monsters, to touch and test your skin, flesh, and other already-mentioned body parts to see You try to sleep, hoping it will end soon...

...hours pass...

Eventually a very interested mamono woman approaches you with brisk steps, increasing your excitement and arousal. She looks like a voluptuous, almost overweight raccoon-girl with a strange glint in her eye. Her green, exotic clothing looks like a merchant herself limbs slightly furred, and a face that looks like a cute human girl with raccoon-like eye colorations with a pointed nose and full lips. She appraises you calmly with a smile, softly extending paw to rub your swollen balls. The wave of pleasure threatens to make you cum as the sensation immediately erects your cock rock hard, again.

"Ooh, frisky. You might be a good breeder after all. Oi! Shopkeep!"

Her comment is overheard by your vile captor Thorn who got outside of the shop for a smoke. In her skimpy dark leather outfit, her white hair makes the best of contrast, your desperate mind imagined: you are somehow aroused by the bondage but the humiliation is mind breaking for your age. Your captor, no, the evil one, Razzan exits the shop and approaches your potential buyer.

"Like him? Whiny little bitch we caught from the border barracks: boy was an army brat or something. 200 gold coins, long time investment." She lands a hand on your shoulder and grins. "Nice huh?"

The monstergirl nods. "Even for a Danuki like myself, it's a good deal. So..." She leans. "What's the catch? I know you, Thorn." She raises her eyebrows.

"Well he isn't really broken in unlike the other boys who were sold off. Up to you to discipline the boy. The strongest and most obedient ones are already happily sleeping in warm beds with their new wives." The dark elf's hand squeezes your cheeks. "Cute though, isn't he?" Merchant bitch.

"Sure is. My bitches said they smelled a good bloodline here, you see..." She turned away and out of your sight, arguing, bargaining, and waving her hands. All you hear are words indicating weird sums of coins and goods.

"Alright, SOLD!" Your captor's verdict made your heart leap. You are removed from your pole, and given a cloak to cover yourself with. Your collar has a leash which is given to the strange, raccoon like girl.

"Come." She pulls gently, and you are led, covering yourself, towards your strange new life. A bought slave.

It passes like a breeze, or bad dream. You cling to your only cloak to warm yourself as she pulls your leash towards a small, red-brick building named "Imperial War Kennels"

What the? She has now one hand on your shoulder, and pushes you gently. "In here."

You read "Management." at the door.

"Here. some clothes." You are handed some basic tunic and breeches when your buyer, this...Danuki quickly tosses you some from a cupboard.

"Sit." She motions you to sit to a chair.

"Looks like my girls like your smell, boy." The strange mamono comments.

"Long story short, I run an academy of well-trained Hellhounds for policing purposes. And my bitches seem to like you. This means you get to be my kennel stud slave. Drink." She smiles at you, an adorably cute monstergirl now that you are free and mobile and can focus on her rather than restraints.

A glass of cool, minty beverage is pressed in your hands. "Can't have my stud human going belly up." She smiles at you kindly. "Here's some shorts and shirt. The kennel dormitory is warm enough, and my girls are lonely. I hope you aren't into men. I spent good money on you.".

You tentatively ask what you'll be asked to do, making her giggle, snort, and make a loop with her right thumb and index finger, and stabbing through it with the other hand's index finger with laughter.

"You know, your gender is so lucky nowadays. Long story short, I train police dog-girls. Hellhound breed, those cute curvy mamono girls with fiery eyes and a crazy-happy temper."

You whimper, afraid, barely uttering a comment, exposed before this strange monster-slaver-businesswoman who just bought you. She laughs and pats your head.

"Noo...they are real sweet once you get to know them!"

Her massive raccoon-tail rubs your nose, eventually making you sneeze. She snorts in laughter. "Like fluffy tails? You'll be having them a lot caressing your face in the dorm when you are strapped to the bed and being mounted by hellhounds all the time."

That's it. You like this, but this is far too much, you eventually snap, grabbing the clothes , and attempting to dash out no matter what it takes...

Only to bump into a warm, soft wall of muscle and fur and two MAN GRABBER sized paws with soft pawpads blocking your way!.. You lift your head in terror, to stare at two smouldering irises, twin black,furry paws that hold you from your shoulders, and a typical, GRINNING face of a hellhound girl. She blows your nose a kiss, playfully biting it.

"Gotcha!" A HELLHOUND APPEARS! She is like a female werewolf, curvier, far cuter and with dog-like features that emit fire, especially eyes.

"Ara ara~" She giggles as her eyes emit calm red wisps of flame, as she ruffles your head like a kid. "I like boys but this is a bit too much veal for me, Manager. I prefer real stud men. " She laughs, holding you tightly. "Runnin' away?" She holds you tighter once you try to wriggle. "Stay still, snack."

"Pfft. He was on discount, and is fertile and cute. And he is the one whose smell you liked." The Danuki nonchalantly waves a hand, drinking sake. "He is a start."

"Can he even father kids? There's a dozen sisters waiting for suitable men to play with." The Hellhound hugs you tightly so you cannot escape, but also ruffles your hair gently, her large paws and claws passing your hair and gently warms your scalp. She looks all grown-up, with a thick, muscled by still voluptuous body, large breasts covered by a blue leather tunic that somewhat looks like those constabulary uniforms back at the capital. Her bushy tail wags from joy, and her round curves of hers...soft...to die for! Even in her arms, you can't help but shudder at being caressed by such strength and cuteness.

"Tehehe, he is cute. Maybe I'll try him out after all." The hellhound smiles, revealing sharp canine teeth. "Don't worry, I will not bite you. Well, not much." She giggles at her wit.

The Danuki manager yawns, and hands your leash to the Hellhound.

"You better. I need you girls brimming with essence and cranking Hellhound babies, as contract defines: the Police Academy needs you and I need my stipend. Take him to the kennel dorm, would you? And you boy?" She turns to you.

"Play along and we'll have a happy life for both of us."

You nod warily.

"Good boy." She smiles. "Welcome to your new life, slave Anon."

Raccoon bitch. Well...it could end worse, you suppose.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You are led again, on a leash. Feelings between shame and arousal still hurt your manhood. Such is Mamono Reik's influence on horny young boys.

She wears next to nothing save for her uniform, leading you by her arm. Her curvy ass, wagging tail, her heat and her coal-black skin is like a drug to your eyes as she leads you with meaty pawsteps. A hellhound, from Hades, and she *loves* you already. Her eyes ablaze, she turns and asks, with a sweet voice.

"What's your name, boy?"

She chuckles at your answer. "Cute. Welcome to the dormitory. This is where Hellhounds train."

It's an underground building with warm lights and sulphur scent. You hear barks and clashing as you see a training Academy for police force.

"Girls, say hello to our new friend!"

Rumbling footsteps...pawsteps approach! Semantics always ease the mind when you are in trouble. But then, the warm black fur and sulphur smell that surrounds you makes you cough. And you are exposed: it helps little to ease you even as cute hellhound girls, wearing gymnasium shorts and top, surround you with greetings and interest in you.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It's a man's dream, or nightmare.

A dozen hellhound girls, young and curvy, look at you like meat. Grinning, they circle you, tails wagging and bodies emitting a soft, nice smell with a tang of sulphur. They are in heat!

Cute, twitching ears, burning, happy eyes, and grins that show canines are making you shake in horror until a warm hand touches your chest, and your new mates start joking and chattering with you and amongst themselves, to a symphony of wind across the room and your skin...a dozen fluffy tails wag from joy! Hellhound tails, meaning these hellhound girls like you!

One of them quips, a black-furred little monstergirl who is quite petite with pouty lips, fur on arms painted silver, with a blue bra-and-gym shorts"Hi!"

"Hiya!" Another Hellhound girl waves a thick paw which holds a painting brush. You see that she's been working on a painting...a sigil for "police academy" you now belong to. There seems to be a depiction of howling girl on the sigil, and letters that read as A.W.O.O...

You really don't want to ask.

An older, more motherly hellhound ruffles your head "Hey skinny! So are you the little stud they brought?" She chuckles. She is like the others in appearance, black fur, claws, an enormously curvy and strong female body that smells of sulphur and perfume. Her breasts however, are larger and she doesn't mind leaning them on your head with a dopey, closed eyed smile.

"Evening sweetie!"

"Welcome to your new life!" A pair of twin Hellhounds eagerly shake your stunned hand. You are ripped from your old life and thrown here and...they are happy? Well, there are worse commentors on a first encounter. Like the last one who squeaked:

"Let's be friends! And MAKE PUPPIES!"

"Thassa! Manners!" The eldest alpha bitch that met you first, smirks. "The poor lad doesn't mind but let's take it easy! Poor bastard looks like starved and thirsty! Why don't we have a little chat first?" You are surprised: she seems to care for you.

Let's see where it goes...

Clad in light clothes, you are surrounded by curvy, young hellhound girls whose fire-emanating eyes are locked on you. The room is a large dormitory for police-girls with sets for tabletop games and books, and gym equipment. Looks like they care for their own. Seeing you eye them, the alpha bitch, the tallest one that towers over you, kisses your forehead.

"Welcome. You are our stud slave, but let's be good friends too!"

Lovely, eloquent choice of words. Sex slave. Your frown and shyness at these words is mistaken for playing hard-to-get, they pull you to a large table where many of them have been playing cards and eating. Surrounded by warm, large-breasted hellhounds that have you locked on in their embrace, you hesitantly sit, and food is brought to feed you.

Steak. Not surprising. Surprise is that condiments are salt, pepper and...sulphur. You politely decline the sulphur, which brings a rush of laughter around the table.

"Sure. Say Aaaaahn!" The eldest, with the dopey smile, closed eyes and large breasts, cuts the steak and even feeds it to you with a large, silver fork. You take a bite. Amazing. Red meat the first day of your slavery! The army rations weren't anything near this!

Your comment is met with laughter, warm furred hugs, and kisses on your cheek.

"Have as much as you like!" They lay before you steak, eggs, chicken...ugh. Hellhounds huh? They must have...special diets for exercise. You eat meat, yet also ask for water and bread.

Like big sisters doting on you, you are fed by ...hand?...paw?... served generous portions, and asked about your former life. Nothing savory. A boring military orphan, with nothing back at Lescatie, and now poor and made a slave. Your tale, made a bit heartbreaking by your sad tone, makes them coo and pet you like a puppy. They didn't know caught prisoners were sold as slaves. Some purse their lips sadly and feel down. Suddenly you hear a voice right next to your ear.

"Aww... Why don't we make it up to you?" The alpha bitch leans on your neck, sniffing you and licking your neck. You shudder at the intimate touch. Getting the cue, you are lifted and taken to a big bed, which makes you gulp in worry.

"Don't worry. We'll be gentle. You are really in paradise, boy."

Slowly, you are stripped again, shirt and shorts you just received barely an hour ago coming off by these cute(and crazy) hellhounds, and you are pushed on the bed as sniffs, growls and giggles which strangely come from human-like hellhound girls who start removing their clothes. One of the hellhounds, the one who told you to "make puppies", kisses your cheek.

"We will make you so happy." The oldest hellhound that called you "skinny", uses her massive paws (nicknamed "Man-grabbers" back in Lescatie) to touch your chest to soothe your heart which thumps ecstatically. You feel her soft pawpads on your bare chest touching your poor excited heart with every beat.

"You will never, ever miss human empire!~ I promise, I can be big sister if you like."

Your eyes moisten at her comment as she kisses your nose, and lips gently with her dark, warm lips. Her breath smells of camp fire, sulphur, and perfume, her eyes kind and loving. All around you, horny hellhound girls give coos of admiration and joy at your consolation by a mix of love, sex, and strange family roleplay. Melting inside the sheets, you sigh, and relax as fur, and voluptuous skin underneath covers you, rising your mind to the high heavens!  
The Alpha, which simply kept you like a "snack" she mentioned, grins, lowering head beneath your belly. You feel ticklish, wet kisses giving you waves of pleasure ,and eventually, your cock which already feels like being tortured every second by a dozen horny, similar looking Hellhounds, leaps free from its confine. The girls are going to work you over. You know it, and surrender, just shyly asking them not to hurt you.

"We'd never hurt you, sweetie! Just close your eyes and relax." You don't even know which one made this reply as you are quite literally gang-raped, a soft mouth and tongue caressing your cock and even the outlike of your balls which truly makes you shudder and moan.

Hot, lusty panting sounds similar to hungry wolves as you feel them shoving each other as the waves of pleasure stop, ending with a growl and a bark! One of them really barked. You hear her confirmation of victory.

"I'm the Alpha. Me first!" You feel a large body getting on top of you, warm fluffy tails brushing your legs. Her face is loving, smiling as she lays kisses on your nose, then a long, lasting kiss on your lips while rubbing your chest with her man-grabber paws.

As your vision is blocked by this large, curvaceous and lusty hellhound, you feel warm breaths, soft pokes of sharp teeth and awkward kisses from every part of your flesh. Better yet, you feel a gentle embrace of fur alongside your crotch, as well as a wet, familiar feeling of a monstergirl's pussy slowly engulfing your cock. Gently your alpha embraces your hips, grinding her hellhound pussy, a crevice that is twice as hot as the human girl you lay with! She increases her pace, panting like a dog as your eyes desperately look around at grinning hellhound girls forming a queue.

"Come on, captain! You raped boys much faster than that!" One of them cheers with a very dark claim.

"Just...it's not rape...this..." Exclaims your Alpha, jumping on top of you, raping your cock with a tempo no human female can match. "...is fucking great! I...I..."

She keeps her pace high, and you feel a wave of hot sulphur filling your nostrils. A hellhound in heat is scary. Her pace further accelerated, now ramming your member into herself, Alpha Bitch growls and grins at you, eyes fluttering with every movement of her hips. All you can respond was to hold on to the beautiful creature before you even as your sight is blocked by black fur, flame, and growling sounds coming from girls, letting out ecstatic cries with even the slightest movement.

This is tons...BETTER than your first time!

Her wetness dribbles down hier sex and onto yours, mixing with you perspiration. You hear her whine as her tail vigorously wags, with soft claw marks appearing on your legs. Hellhounds mating with men are...beyond what you can handle. She is pounding you like a slab of meat even though it's your tormented cock buried to the hilt inside her as she pants and jumps on you.

"Ah!" was all the Hellhound-chan raping you could say between her gasps, brought forth by the tidal waves of pleasure rising from her labia to her spine. You feel your member begin to pulse, rapidly throbbing in the Alpha Bitch's wet crevice. The sensations of your trembling sex translates into amazing sensations for her, who feels the imminence of her climax. She withdraws and instantly slams your cock into her once more, and howls violently before shuddering and collapsing on you!

"Me next!"

Oh God. Eleven more.

You lose track of time as your tortured penis, slipping out of a wet crevice, springs to life again when a warm blast of fire engulfs you from a dozen lusty eyes. One kisses your lips, and holds you a straw from a fancy crystal mug.

"Quick! Draw!" You, dying from thirst, start sucking as much as you can from the strange drink with no god-damned idea what it could be...

It's refreshing. Diluted, like water, but with a strong taste of apple, mint, and rosehip with a bitter tint. The moment you keep drinking, suddenly your heart starts thumping like mad.

"Alraune nectar with coffee and lime!"

What the heck was that? Your cock aches like it's being poured hot wax on! Going wild with lust, your lips touch the next Hellhound's lips, her fangs tickling your own. Another nightmare of hellish coupling is before you, and another...as you ejaculate painfully, thrashing before you nearly faint from the exertion...

...

and another...

...and another...

Each Hellhound rape you violently, from the oldest, most motherly to the youngest, and eventually, a chubby Hellhound with glasses who, after the scenery, leaps on your exhausted, drug-laden body and helps herself to a sloppy...thirteenth?

...

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The feral howl marks her shuddering orgasm as you finaly fall paralyzed, your penis wilting as she engulfs your body, her hips yours, and her breasts, your face, kissing your lips passionately as you feel her fangs.

She howls, and howls, as others join the chorus, for minutes, until she pants and collapses on you. You feel a warm, wet gush inside her again, and again, until she cuddles up to you, wrapping herself and you with blankets.

"Can I sleep with you? I promise, no sleep-rape."

You snuggle with your last mate, the youngest hellhound who is chubbier than the rest, cleaned of sex and drunk on wine and drugs post-coitus as the others, some definitely not satisfied with a tiny morsel like you run outside, eliciting feral howls that shake the night. "Awoo" will be your nighttime music from now on.

You drift into the sweetest sleep ever...

-Months later-

Life is comfy. You wake up to the softest beds, clean, cotton linens and entangled in a warm, sulfur-smelling body of a Hellhound girl, casting the darkest contrast to the white sheets. A soft, wet kiss to your cheek and a tender growl pulls you out of your dreams as fluffy bodies engulf your body's every corner.

"Morning, humie." She purrs to your ear and kisses your neck. "Time for breakfast." Already you see some of the Hellhound girls you spent many sweaty nights with, slowly getting up with effort due to their pregnancies.

As months passed, you were re-united with some of your brothers-in-arms, some of them were sold to single mothers needing a live-in adopted husband for their daughters. Tobias, one really sad, depressed orphan you remembered was lucky, hugging a young kitsune girl all the time:

He said her mother, the town's innkeeper Kitsune, had bought him from the human market as live-in husband for her daughter. You can't help but smile as he clings to the young fox-girl like a kitten himself, with the young monstergirl, several years younger than him, with amber-colored fur and hair and eyes gleaming like golden coins, indulgently smiling at him with her tails caressing his head and neck softly, fluffy golden fur gently rubbing on his skin.

They are both pretty much in love and blessed with youth: you can imagine a very happy future for both of them.

You occasionally meet the boy that was taken by the Blue Oni astronomer. He fondly speaks of his new life, except when he comes home from shopping and his mistress Blue Oni is drunk. These days are best described as "passionate." He now shops extra for the Blue Oni astronomer is pregnant, and very happy.

The rest were sold to single monstergirls who could use a husband and didn't have qualms about the slave trade. You know for a fact that Holstauri and Kikimora disapprove heavily. And the girl who was on sale and was examined seems to be carrying scrolls and spell components for a regal looking Lamia who treated her like a daughter, mated to her incubus son.

The bulge of pregnancy was visible a few months later. You know monstergirls discouraged contraceptives for their female human slaves and encouraged to monstergirl citizens, all "for a sustainable world". You also heard the slave you fucked earlier earlier gave birth to a child of yours. You civilly ask if you can see them both, after which she gives you the location at the weekend.

"At the farm above the demon temple. She works for a family. Be considerate if you ever visit her."

It went uneventful, with a promise to see her again. She is content, already planning to give birth to another, since they'll be taken care of.

The Thorn you met seems to be in higher spirits. Her pet, the boy you saw, attends to her with utmost diligence, noting her words, delivering her wine, and even cleaning her boots. You notice that she nods approvingly and caresses him after a good job.

Occasionally when you shop for your mistresses, you stop and chat with the Rose, whose mood always brightens upon seeing you. Unusual to your expectations, she chats you up during your shopping and even genuinely questions your health and wellbeing, and asks if you are happy with your new life.

You nod, shrugging. "They...treat me good." And you ask with concealed anger about your former garrison mates. She surprisingly answers all of their whereabouts and health. Even the Thorn's body-slave, Benny.

"I'm shocked that she takes very good care of him. I heard he doesn't even miss the garrison. Submissive stud, that one." She giggles.

Your other captor Rose, even mentioned that she kissed him in privacy one day. Just a peck on cheek, though.

"But just cheek? I was raped by a dozen Hellhounds the first day!" You chuckle, a bit jaded.

"It's a start, Anon. Every evening she kisses his cheek closer to his lips, and doesn't deny him joy to bed other monsterwomen, saying "My body is nothing compared to them." She hands you a glass of wine. "Old enough, aren't you? Try. My treat."

You laugh, and sit down to wine with the Dark Elf. Your mistress Danuki is quite lax in your control. Couple of drinks and cheese later she talks some more.

"He somehow softened her. I love it. Thorn brought many human girls to have babies by him. Isn't it adorable?"

You shiver: to be bred like a choice dog. "What's the matter?" She questions, noticing your unease at treatment of underlings in this place. "We always need more human slaves and studs. And I LOVE playing with babies!" When you ask if she took him to bed as well, Rose laughed.

"One day she will. I feel it."

Oh yes, you and her...are somehow amicable. She even listens to you when you tell some of the captures have families so they can be ransomed instead.

"You have a good heart. I sense it. Should have kept you as my assistant but...we have overhead like crazy due to war. But I feel you deserve this." She shrugged, handing you a gift: The Weregeld. It was a platinum coin to buy direct freedom for important people.

"You know how to use it."

You did use it... handing it to a desperate looking, captured Lescatian knight woman on the slave market and telling the slaver dark elf that she must let her go. Rose's knowing smile tomorrow confirmed she expected that. "You are something, kid, aren't cha? Coulda bought your way out...heh..." She smokes her pipe, eyes looking at you with respect.

Then she beckoned you inside her shop, and hung a closed sign.

You had the best hour of your life, gently put on a bed, stripped, and kissed all over your body, with the Dark Elf massaging you in nude, her large breasts softly crushing your back. As the pleasure shot up your brain to high heavens, she finished you off with her fellatio; her soft, wet, inviting mouth, shaped like an "o" and gracefully sliding past your cockhead. Slowly Rose moves her head, and vaccuuming her cheeks, starts sucking your sudden erection.

Used to be abused by hellhound girls for months, you are prepared...almost...

...only to explode with an orgasm that drained your balls inside her throat. Dark Elves rarely gave head.

"The best gift I can give you, Anon. I feel you needed it too." Washing it off with wine, she helped you dress and patted your ass, winking.

"One word of this, and I'm gelding you!" Her pointy chocolare ears twitch with joy as she adjusts her white hair. "You hear? This was a gift!"

You raced home with a light step.

You have your own chores and responsibilities now as well: Your alpha wife, who always claimed you first, has given birth to her first child: A Hellpup. Already the little minx has grown up to be quite the curious creature and recorded your smell affectionately, demanding headpats and nuzzling you whenever she can. Other hellhound laze, stroking their pregnant bellies and winking at you.

It feels good. You cannot even be a proper Lescatian citizen, much less support a child, but this feels good; so you might try your hand in being a Mamono-reik's male slaves. After all, your role in a monstergirl household is reversed, now you prepare food, raise the children and clean the rooms when the girls go out to bring the bacon, so to speak.

Seriously. It feels weird, but so pleasurable, like the little nips and bites the Hellpup daughter gives your arm.

"Daddy...bweakfast." She pulls your nightshirt. Gods, monsterdaughters grow up fast! No wonder your former nation of Lescatie is up in arms to protect her husbands.

Oh well, more work for you, right after breakfast. You now have enough money to turn to the bailiff and go to Lescatie but why? Who waits for you there?

No one.

You wonder how your life will go on as a minion of monstergirls.

"ICE CWEAM!"

Time to tell your daughter that she can have ice cream only after breakfast, once a day, right after breakfast and meeting up with your former comrades you found living in nearby monster homes. Responsibilities... responsibilities...

Your life has an interesting future indeed.

"ICE CWEEEAM!"

"Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness."  
-Katherine Henson


End file.
